Beaten
by hailstar
Summary: Krillin gets his butt whoopd by Andriod 17, lands in a barren landscape, chap 1 is kinda short but pls R&R! my first real fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The barren, rocky surface seemed to insinuate the fact that he would soon die. An immense gauge of sweat trickled from his brow, and hit his chest.

He glanced out into the multifarious temperature of the firmament. The only words he was able the muster under his coarse throat were, "Come to me, flyin-". He would have finished with nimbus, but he passed out, landing on the shattered skull of an elephant.

He awoke, covered in warm, fresh sweat. "I need water". Then he saw it, Android 17. Krillin raised his arm, muttering, "Distructo disc!" He swung his arm, letting the pure energy that his body was able to procure, hit its target. A direct hit, his foe was torn in half. Krillin tried to run up to the scene, but he was too badly damaged, and dehydrated.

All he found were halves of rocks, which had landed on top of another rock. "Uuunnnghhh", he passed out again.

"_Will he live?"… "What happened?"… "Is he even human?"… "He has no nose". _

Krillin heard these, as he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. There were two males and one female. He opened his eyes, and stared into the eyes of…

A/N: I know it was short, but we'll have a vote, anyone who wants this person to be Android 8 (if u don't know who that is, he's a friendly android), Dr. Gero, or some new guy that I'll make up? U choose!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, since I only got one review so far, I'm going to go with Kamehan's idea, thank you for the review! The new guy is going to be bad, but it ends up, he was only manipulates Krillin. Please R&R! I'm sorry my chapters are short, but that's the way i do things. The new guy gets killed off in the story, but not until atleast chapter 5, thanx!**

Chapter 2, Embarrassment

Krillin found himself looking into the eyes of a bucked toothed loser! He had plain green eyes, no smell (to Krillin), but a smile that looked like it could brighten the world. "Where am I?" Krillin asked, trying to get out of the cot he had been sprawled in for the past few hours.

"You're in the East City Hospital," the man said, in a calm, soothing voice. Krillin made a move to get out of bed, but his head started to spin in rampant circles.

"Unngghhh", he stirred. "Was' goin' on, Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Skiewizinski", he said in a polish accent, "My friends and patients and friends call me Greg". He went over to his desk draw and pulled out Krillin's B.D.U.'s (battle dress uniform). They had rips and tares that Krillin hadn't noticed when he was fighting Android 17. It looked as if they had been pushed though a mulch-maker from Kenmore appliances!

The doctor threw the cloths to Krillin. "What am I gonna do with this, make fish wrap?"

"How thoughtful", the doctor said, "no. You're gonna sow it so it's good as new!"

"WHAT! No I'm not! Whop the hell do you think you are?" Krillin wasn't going to sow anything, not even his own cloths

"I told you, I'm Greg Skiewizinski". He said, without the littlest bit of offense. "Now, here's a kit, now get to work. Krillin looked down at the things on his cot, and realized he wasn't wearing anything. His cheeks started to blush like a five year-old boy's.

"Don't be embarrassed," the doctor said, "I've seen more than just a small penis". Krillin's face started to redden with anger. First he thought that his body was short, but when it came to his private area, that's where he drew the line!

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I live Dragonball Z; it's my favorite anamie! I don't own anything except for Greg Skiewizinski, so please don't think otherwise. If you read this, please (and I can't stress this enough) can you read my other things too? Thanx! Special thanx to Microsoft for giving me spell check! Thanx to Kamehan, for my first review on this fanfic!**

_Chapter 3, Cafeteria_

After Krillin put his cloths on his cloths (without sowing them first), he got out of bed. His head had stopped hurting, but he still felt like a cow after six restless nights with a bull! He headed for the door, but the Doctor stopped him. He said something about resting, but Krillin didn't hear him. All he was thinking about were Android 17, 18, food, and sensu beans. The brown little things really gave the body a lot to work with, luckily, Krillin, and his friends, could handle it. If one of those things were given to mere mortals, they'd probably go haywire.

Krillin isn't really immortal, but he has the strength of two million men! It was too bad that his best friend's son was a lot stronger than him. Probably because he's the descendant from a warrior race! The Saiyans. They were a powerful race, until one of the galaxy's strongest beings destroyed them, and their planet.

And aside from all that, he still didn't have enough energy to fly yet. He was still badly damaged. Krillin looked at the doctor, who seemed to be deep in thought. "You may go", he said.

"Which way the cafeteria?"

"Take the E- elevator to the ground floor, it should be the third door on the right."

"Thanx", Krillin said, and was out of there. He did as the doctor said, taking the E- elevator, and taking the third door to the right. The room was chock full of people, one of which he know from his past!

**A/N: I think that was shorter than the second chapter, but you get to vote again. Will it be Marion (his girlfriend from some earlier saga), Master Roshi, or that blond-haired guy from the Red Ribbon Army (the guy from Dragonball)? Please cast your vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, well it's gonna be Master Roshi! P.S. I'm sorry if it didn't pick what you voted for, but the majority was Master Roshi.**

_Chapter 4, Master Roshi_

Krillin saw Master Kame Roshi, his friend and former teacher. He was strong, but only slightly. He's perverted though, and sees to every opportunity to grab some ass! But he was sort of wise, but still pretty stupid.

Krillin wanted to back off, to run away, to not let his old teacher se him the way he was. It would be stupid, and maybe embarresing. But it was nowhere near as embarrassing as a small penis!

As Krillin was turning around, his master saw him, and called him to sit down. Reluctantly, Krillin walked over to him, and sat down. The hard, plastic seat hurt his but as he sat on it. Krillin was about to say something, but Master Roshi interrupted him. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be planning my surprise birthday party?", Master Roshi waved a finger at Krillin, "You bad, bad boy".

"If you're having a surprise party", Krillin said, "then how do you know about it". He was right though, Master Roshi was having a surprise birthday party, and Krillin should've been planning for it. But do to recent hazardous; the events were cut off for a while.

"I have friends in high places", Master Roshi said. _His friends could fly, that's where the high must've come from_, Krillin thought. "Now tell me, why are you here?"

"Well… something happened, you see-". He was cut off as something blasted through the door…

**A/N: I know it was short, but it was good, right? This is my first fanfic and that's why I'm not so good yet, but I'll get better. Anyway, there's no voting on this next chapter, something really funny is gonna happen! I'd like to thank Sky Lionheart, Michelle, Queen Luana, Kamehan, and Sprinting Whippet for all their reviews, I am forever grateful! Well, I gotta split, bye, until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope this will make you laugh, I'd still like to thank you for all the reviews, and well…this is my last chapter to this fanfic, so here it is!**

_Chapter 5_

A horde of orangutans came in, making loud noises, and toppling anything in site over. Master Roshi got up, and yelled, "Everybody get down!"

Shouts came from all over the cafeteria, mostly screams and shrieks, but a few were like, "Shut up, geezer, you couldn't pick up a leaf, let alone a beat the hell out of a monkey!"

Master Roshi picked up the table and threw it in the direction of the insults, hitting a couple of greasers, who were left unconscious. One was left screaming, "AAAHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMIE! WHAAAAA!". He let the door ht him as he ran, dropping dead.

Master Roshi placed the palm heels of his hands together, and shouted, "Kamehameha", (a/n: I don't know how it's spelled), but all that came was a little whiff of blue smoke. "Shit", he said, and ran away. Krillin raised the eyebrows that he didn't have, and shook his head in disgust. _What a whimp_, he thought, _he can't even pull off anything as easy as a kmehameha wave._ Even Krillin could do one, and he is one of the weakest, out of the strongest people on earth. Or in the galaxy, for that matter.

Krillin kept his eyes on the next ape, he was closing in, and Krillin still didn't have enough energy to do a simple destructo disc. He was defenseless against a weak creature, how loathsome.

Just then, Doctor Skiewizinski came bursting through the door in sayain battle armor. He looked at Krillin, and with one movement, killed him.

**A/N: It was still pretty short, but not that funny. Well, that's the end, so, until the sequel, goodbye! (Yes, a sequel).**


End file.
